kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14: Lightning Battle
Lightning Battle Land Battle Thunder Cloud Temple Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders}} Chapter 14: Lightning Battle (14章　電光石火の激突 14-Shō Denkōsekka no Gekitotsu, "Chapter 14: The Clash of Lightning Speed") is the fourteenth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Featuring Forces of Nature commander Phosphora, Pit's goal is to continue focusing his efforts on Viridi's army. Air Battle As Pit leaps out of the gate, he narrowly dodges a beam before continuing through stormy skies. Palutena announces that the Underworld Army and Forces of Nature have begun fighting once more, and Pit finds a newly resurrected Thanatos locked in an intense battle with Viridi's commander Phosphora. As Palutena flies Pit closer to spectate, the angel expresses his disbelief over Thanatos's revival. Phosphora deals the finishing blow to Thanatos shortly after, knocking him out of the sky while Viridi applauds her for her performance. Afterwards, Phosphora disappears into a massive thundercloud to recharge, though Palutena keeps Pit hot on her heels in order to take advantage of her weakened state. They then arrive at the center of the thundercloud, where Palutena flies Pit down to the abandoned temple that Phosphora has taken shelter in. Land Battle Pit safely lands in the Thunder Cloud Temple, and Palutena informs him that Phosphora is currently powering the structure, forcing him to cut off various power supplies in order to progress. As Pit explores the temple, he encounters many electrified surfaces throughout the building, all of which can inflict damage and paralysis. Along the way, Phosphora attempts to get under Pit and Palutena's skin, flustering the angel with remarks on his appearance and angering the goddess by poking fun at her age. However, her efforts to hinder Pit's progress ultimately fail, and he continues through the temple to proceed with the mission. He travels the building by taking air vents to higher levels, and eventually makes his way to the boss chamber located in the temple's center. Zodiac Chamber In the room leading to the boss chamber, a small path can be found if Pit heads backwards. There will be an electrical barrier blocking the doorway, though Pit can safely dodge through it to obtain the Libra Sponge. Boss Battle Upon arriving in the boss room, Pit encounters Phosphora, who is lying nonchalantly in mid-air before switching to an upright position. As Pit begins to announce his plans to defeat her, she interrupts him by firing lightning bolts at his feet, then initiates the battle. Phosphora is incredibly nimble during the battle, often zipping around the battlefield to throw off her opponent. Her lightning-based attacks include firing electrical orbs of various speeds, unleashing columns of electricity, firing lightning bolts that split off into three segments and travel along the ground, producing electrical shockwaves, and powering the nearby stone lanterns to fire at Pit. Epilogue Once Phosphora has been defeated, she drops to one knee and retracts her previous compliments toward Pit. She is then promptly teleported away, and while Viridi is left stunned by this turn of events, Pit proclaims his plans to defeat the nature goddess herself next. However, the temple begins to fall apart due to Phosphora's absence, forcing Palutena to extract him as well. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Bowl Arm *Earthmaul Club *Shock Orbitars *Phosphora Bow fr:Chapitre 14: Le combat foudroyant Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode